growtopiafandomcom-20200222-history
Guide:Surgery
You will find everything you need to start doing surgeries here! You will need lots of tools. It is strongly advised to buy 20 or more tools of each kind before starting on difficult surgeries like massive trauma or deep brain tumor surgery. The average amount of types of tools you need for each normal surgery is around 3. The Daily challenge update has added a new surgery called : Swallowed A World Lock. Tools * Surgical Sponges : Use it when you see "It's becoming hard to see your work." * Surgical Splint : Use it to fix fractures. * Surgical Antiseptic : Use it to clear the operation site. Don't use it if you don't use the scalpel. * Surgical Antibiotic : Use it if the patient has a fever. Use it when the patient has over 105. * Surgical Anesthetic : Use it to make the patient sleep. If you used a Scalpel and you see "Coming to" , the patient will wake up in 2 turns so you will have to use it again. * Surgical Scalpel : Use it after using Antiseptic and Anesthetic. You have to use it a certain number of time to use the button "Fix It". * Surgical Stitches : Use it when the patient is losing blood very quickly and when you fixed something to stitches the incisions. It has to be used until you see "0 Incisions". * Surgical Lab Kit : Use before Antibiotics * Surgical Clamp : Stops bleeding but do not close cuts(Only useable if you had used Scalpel) * Surgical Defibrilator : Use if the heart stops Priorities There are tools that have a higher priority than other tools. This means that you have to use some tools first, or the surgery may fail. Top Priority Tools : * Stitches - As a patient will die because of loss of blood. * Antibiotics - As a patient will die because of High Fever. * Anesthetic - Because an Awake patient can cause you to fail using your tools (Which means death). * Defibrilator - Is needed when the heart stops or patient dies * Lab Kit - Needed before antibiotics Secondary Priority Tools : * Sponges - You can't use anything if you can't see your work. * Antiseptic - You need the operation site to be clean. * Splints - You need to fix the fractures. Least Priority Tools : * Scalpel - It can always wait since it is only used to make incisions. * "Fix It" - It can also wait because it will appear when the time is right. Types of problems *note : tools needed depends on surgery skill number shown is MOST amount needed * Any kind of flu : "The patient is showing signs of Bird/Turtle/Monkey Flu." Use Lab Kit then spam Antibiotics. Tools Needed : 7 Antibiotics and 3 Lab kit * Broken Bones : Use antiseptic, use stitches until no bleeding then use splint until 0 fractures. Tools Needed '': 4 Splints, 4 Stitches , 2 Pins ,4 Scalpel * '''Heart Attack :' "The patient had a heart attack." Use antibiotics if the temperature is over 100°C. Use anesthetic, antiseptic, use scalpel until you see "Fix It", click it then use stitches until done. Tools Needed '': 1-3 Antiseptic, 1-3 Anesthetic, 2 Scalpels, 2-4 Stitches, 0-3 Sponges, 0-2 Antibiotics (Depends on surgery skill) * '''Nose Job/Self-Esteem Issues :' "The patient wants a nose job." Use antiseptic until clean, anesthetic until sleep, use scalpel until you see "Fix it", click it and use stitches until done. Tools Needed '': 1-3 Antiseptic, 1-3 Anesthetic, 1 Scalpel, 1-3 Stitches, 0-2 Sponges (Depends on Surgery Skill) * '''Lung Tumor :' "The patient has a tumor in their lung." Use antiseptic until clean, anesthetic until alseep, scalpel until "Fix it" appears, click it, use stitches until done. Tools Needed '': 1-3 Antiseptic, 1-3 Anesthetic, 1 Scalpel, 1-3 Stitches, 0-2 Sponges (Depends on Surgery Skill) * '''Serious Head Injury :' Use stitches until no bleeding at all, use antibiotics to lower the temperature, use anesthetic until asleep, use antiseptic, use scalpel until "Fix it", and use stitches until done. Tools Needed : 5+ Stitches, 7+ Sponges, 0-6 Splints, 1-3 Antiseptic, 1-3 Anesthetic, 1 Scalpel (Depends on surgery skill) * Massive Trauma : Use sponge, stitches until no bleeding, use antibiotics to lower temperature to under 100°C, use splint until no fracture, use anesthetic until asleep, use scalpel until "Fix it", click it and then use stitches until done. Tools Needed ''': 7+ Stitches, 10+ Sponges, 4-7 Splints, 2-5 Antiseptic, 2-5 Anesthetic, 3 Scalpels, 2-5 Antibiotics (Depends on surgery skill) * '''Serious Trauma : Use sponge, antibiotics until temperature under 100°C, splint until 0 fractures, anesthetic until asleep, antiseptic, scalpel until "Fix it", click it and then stitches until done. Tools Needed '': 6+ Stitches, 8+ Sponges, 2-6 Splints, 1-4 Antiseptic, 1-4 Anesthetic, 2 Scalpels (Depends on surgery skill) * '''Any Infection (Brain/Liver) :' Use Antibiotic(till the temperature is in the green region) anesthetic,Antiseptic(If you wish to,not really needed) , 2 scalpels, "Fix It", 2 stitches. Tools Needed '': 1-3 Antiseptic, 1-3 Anesthetic, 2 Scalpels, 2-4 Stitches,1-4 Sponges, 1-3 Antibiotics (Depends on surgery skill) * '''Brain Tumor (Deep Inside) :' Make the temperature higher and your patient will be better. * Punctured Seth Category:Surgical items